Hack Delta
by Kiyo-San
Summary: Players endure problems in the game world and at the same time deal with haunting memories of their past...


_.Hack/DELTA_

_Chapter 1.1_

" _Lone Wolf.."_

_A young Twin blade laid in the grass playing with one of twin blades . The twin blade had black hair and his armor was black. Belts criss-crossed over his waist . About 3 of them . His tan skin marvelously showed his armor with blue designs of a curling stem running from his cheek to the feet which were dawned in steel black armor. _

_He looked out into the moon as she stopped playing with his twin blade. Then laying in the grass he drifted off into a sleep. _

_Flashback..._

" **Momma ... I'm sorry... PLEASE NO ! " A young boy screamed as his mother dragged him into a room.**

**The mother didn't say a word nor did she look back.**

**The boy then tugged away from her and then ran away from her. He then ran out the house and down the street in the middle of the night from his house in Chiba.**

**End Flashback**

" _Meroa... ? " A young woman's voice was heard by his ears making his eyes spring open and sit up. The woman was a Longarm which was casting her eyes upon Meroa. She had blond hair which wasn't short but was very long. Her armor was shouldered which host the colors of red and gold in which she her light skin shown through beautifully which dawned red designs which were triangular and seemed represent the sun. She wore a top that shown her stomach and was sleeve less . She wore a peach ruffled skirt that was layered and almost the length of her legs_

" _Uh... Huh ... Oh hey Junio " He sat up using his arms to support him._

" _Hey . I saw you snoozing again. I though you would be helping the Onyx Knights. "_

" _Oh I lost ties with them."_

" _What how.. " The long arm Junio questioned with a concerned look._

" _I just didn't want to be involved so I cast my self out in order to not meddle with such things here. " Meroa stood up brushing off the grass from his armor._

" _Hmmm... " She said rubbing her temple. " I though you were with the Cerulean Knights."_

" _Yeah long ago... "_

" _In the times of Shugo and Reina?"  
" Yeah" _

A last hope

Will It be believed...

_Chapter 1.2.1_

" _Aura's Cry"_

_Two heavy blades walked next to each other . They were twins in 'The world ' and in the Real World. One had his hands behind his head walking around with Oka his twin. " So, What you are telling me is that someone is trying to cause destruction of 'The World' to prove a point. Right Ako . " He looked over at Ako the other twin. _

" _Yeah from what Ive seen and heard it's starting to get bad and the Delta server is getting hit the worst."_

" _You are serious right ?"_

" _Like a heart attack ." He said laughing then without knowing they got to the chaos gate. Oka then placed the key words ' Delta Hidden Passed Over Twin Hills.' Then with that they both disappeared and headed off to the area. Then suddenly as they were entered the field the sky opened and Aura came flying out with a Data Bugged Monster after her. Both the monster and Aura disappeared as they stood wide eyed. " What was that ." Ako exclaimed as his mouth seemed to have dropped open ._

" _To be honest I really don't know." Then the field became all white. And a room with teddy bears appeared before them._

_A voice then hissed at them with a echo these words. " You do not understand a thing... A normal player among the millions yet you are different . And yet I totally despise it." Both of them cringed and teleported out being caught immediately the teleporting stopped. The white abyss shattered and then nothing._

_Chapter 1.2.2_

_In the real world Liam ( Ako in the world ) ran to the hospital breathing heavily from all the running .He went to the reception desk and then asked the nurse frantically . " Do you have Leo Kilnman." The nurse behind the desk looked at the papers in front of her. " He is in room 516 ... " The nurses face then frowned up as he walked away. Liam then went to room 516 and opened the door. His eyes narrowed seeing what had happened. " No not... a coma." Leo ( Oka in the world ) Was hooked up to monitors and oxygen . His eyes were shut as the only sounds that could be heard was the beeping of the monitors and the oxygen machine._

" _Shit..." He though to himself as it rough back those memories . Those haunting memories. Flooding back. _

Flashback ...

" **Liam and Leo... I have loved to see you grow up but I'm sorry." Leo and Liam stood before their ill mother at around 10 years of age. Their faces were puzzled about what had happened. **

" **Mom it's gonna be ok." Liam took his mother's right hand and held it in his. " Yeah It will be be... " Leo said as he stood holding her left hand .**

**They said their last goodbye and then they left. Then walking down the hall nurses and doctors ran into the room one of them stopping and saying to them. " Your mommy is -" **

**Then both of them teared up and their spirits fell leaving them without any family. .**

End Flashback

" _T-The World ... It cant be ." Then he noticed that visiting hours were over and he left. _

_Getting home he logged on and then Meroa his school friend called him via the phone. " Hey! Why you out of school today."_

" _It's Leo... He is... " He couldn't say anymore he just hung up and then put his head down in frustration._

_Chapter 2.1_

" _Azure and Twilight. "_

_Meroa walked the cobblestone streets of Mac Anu. He found himself after awhile standing on the stone bridge with a canal ran under. He let out a sigh and with almost clockwork timing Oka came walking across the bridge . Meroa looked back and then waved " Yo!" Oka turned to his direction and walked over. His expression was haunting like a depression. " Hey ..." _

"_What's up why are you down."_

" _Ako is..."_

" _He is what ." His face tensing up to hear the news as his mind was telling him that something that has happened before happened again._

" _He is ... comatose.." Oka looked down and then turned his head away slightly._

_Meroa's eyes narrowed and then he remembered Reina when he was in the Cerulean Knights. Then he heard a voice and everything in front of him froze. The players stopped moving and no sound could be heard. Meroa was still narrow eyed as he looked around hearing a voice hissing words to him like it did to Oka earlier. _

" _You now know the secret ... My plan to take full control and destroy. To mold this place my way." _

_Then it continued with a echo from the last sentence running into this one. " Have you no shame for you live in a inferior world ."_

_With that traffic continued moving and talking could he heard along with the water . Meroa stood there wide eyed and near the point of breaking... To much at one time to take in._

_Chapter 2.2_

_A white haired girl dressed as a wave master walked around. Her skin was porcelain white like Aura's and was long too. Her staff had odd inscriptions on it and had a blue mark on her face like a Greek letter._

_As she was walking attention was being drawn to her due to her resemblance to Aura. She walked over to a statue in which she put a hand on it. And then from nowhere chain shot out at her trying to grab her. She jumped and ran out of the way casting odd spells as she did. Not typical spells but some looked like data drain._

_Then she warped out._

_She found herself in front of Meroa and Oka. Her facial expression was nearly haunting as it was with Oka. Then with a switched focus his gaze switched to the girl " Hello ... Who are you...?" The girl responded " I'm what you thinking about and who I resemble..."_

" _Are you ... Aura"_

_Then the girl disappeared with Meroa and Oka looking lost and confused._

_Chapter 2.3_

" _I've had it with you darn it !" A spunky blademaster said as her face was angry and she was pointing the blade at SD .  
" HUH? What did I do !" His face was a dumbfounded mess as he looked at her confused. " Uh Tara-Chin I think you should cool off." He said holding his hands out in front of him closing his eyes smiling nervously. _

_Tara-Chin was a blade master with hair cut short in the front but long in the back. It was primarily brown with white and gold tip and her armor matched with her hair. White, Gold trim , and the dominant color brown. Right now her eyes were just as angry and beastly looking as her face was staring upon SD who was a wavemaster with a slender facade wearing a mage's robe which was red with blue zig zags going down the back. His hair was red too and he wore boot brown boots holding a twisted staff in his hand. " What did I do to you !"_

" _You... touched me... " Her mood changed as she put her sword away and ran to him putting her arms around him. SD breathed a sigh of relief and then placed his hand on back of her head. " You feel better now..." _

" _Yes ... I do..."_

Flashback...

**Tara ( Obliviously Tara-Chin ) walked out of the hospital she took a deep breath and then a man showed u in front of her. Her grandfather. She took his hand and then he took her to the car and both drove away Tara laughing . Then a image of her grandfather sits on a pedestal a casket in front of her. Her eyes filled with tears she ran out of the church. Running down the street she cried making her her flash back stop **

End Flashback...

_Chapter 3.1_

" _Omnipresence."_

_Oka walked the high paths of Dun Loriag his expression near neutral. Meroa walked behind him with a concerned face. " What the hell happened to Ako . Please tell me..." Then Oka abruptly stopped and then turned his head. _

" _We were in this area and as soon as we got there this odd room opened up. We heard this voice... Of a woman... Then the room shattered and everything went dark . It was actually scary but then Ako had become comatose." Then he turned and then ran towards Junio " Hey June ..."_

"_Huh..?" Then she saw Oka's face. " Oh hey Oka ." _

" _Hey Junni baby ..." Meroa said walking over to her kissing her . Then she blushed. _

" _O-Oh uh hey Meroa"_

_Then the bridge that they were standing on disappeared along with the shops and the grunties flickering on and off. " Oh damn..." Then all of them plus all the players at Dun Loirag were warped out to Carmeida Gadelica . The 3 stood there dumbfounded as they looked around. " What the heck just happened. Junio ... Meroa.."_

" _Dunno" Both of then said at the same time shaking their heads and hunching their shoulders ._

" _Hmm..."_

_Then with the sound a thread shot through Oka and data drained him. Junio looked around to see what it was. Meroa rushed to Oka's side as Oka disappeared. Then in the real world sirens could be heard and a ambulance parked outside Liam's ( Oka's ) home. Tara and Hugo ran to the house . Tara slowed up putting her hand over her mouth. " Oh my freaking gosh. " Then Liam was on a stretcher being taken to the ambulance " Ill go ." Hugo said looking back her. ( Hugo is Meroa by the way. ) Then he ran to the ambulance and then said that he was his friend. They let him on and then they shut the doors and then drove off. Hours later Tara went to the hospital the same room as Liam went to see his brother seeing that Leo was awake and wasn't on life support . Liam wasn't so lucky and was hooked up into many machines. Tara then sat next to Leo and the rubbed the top of his head. Hugo showing up behind her . _

" _Hey Leo.."_

" _Hnn... Oh hey" Due to him being weak Leo's voice was weak._

" _How you doing buddy. " Hugo said smiling a little. _

" _Fine ... Just worried about my brother..."_

" _Liam is..." She stopped there and said no more._


End file.
